Phantasmagoria
by Sarah The Almighty Insane One
Summary: Life is full of mysteries. Like how you leave something in a room and return five minutes later and it's gone. Yuffie X Kairi, Riku X Sora, a little Squall X Cloud Read and review please


Authoress's Note:

Yay. My first KH fic. And it's AU. Because I'm crazy like that. I honestly don't know the pairings. There might be tons, or some simple ones. Or I could just explode and do YuffieXKairi. You never know with me. So I honestly don't know where this is going. But enjoy none the less.

Disclaimer:

I know this is saving my ass, but I really shouldn't have to repeat myself, right? right. So here it is. I don't own KH, or FF. I only own a select few OCs. All other disclaimers will be insults. The end.

Enjoy the story.

italics means noises usually

'this means thinking'

"this is talking"

this is normal text

* * *

Phantasmagoria

_'Pressing All Buttons'_

_

* * *

_

Life is full of mysteries. Like how you leave something in a room and return five minutes later; and it's gone. Or how you go somewhere for a purpose, then arrive there and forget what you really needed to do. Then you remember when you're not anywhere near the place.

It's things like these that drive people nuts, send their days spiraling into oblivion, make them hate days like these.

This story is a lot like that. Full of mystery and mysterious happenings.

The characters in this story did not go insane from these occurences, nor did they jump off a buiding to get away from it all.

They simply had a day that was not a great as all the others. And they met. And this is there story.

drip.drop.drip.drip.drop.plop.drip.drop.

The rain came down in a steady, and in Kairi's mind, never-ending downpour.

'This rain is going to drive me nuts.'

drip.drip.plip.drop.drip.drip.drop.

Kairi shifted in her seat near the window, chair creaking as her weight was pressed on the wooden piece of furniture. She sighed, staring out the window, wishing for something to do.

A mental checklist, a planner of sorts, appeared in her mind.

'Laundry, done. I already ate lunch...the sketches for the new clothing line have already been sent in, what else is there for me to do?'

The girl ran her fingers through her not quite red hair, bored.

Sick of looking at the rain she got up and went into her living room. After searching a few moments for the black oval the tv manual called a 'remote' Kairi plopped down on her soft off-white couch. The tv turned on with the press of a little red button on the remote she held in her hand. Colors flooded the screen, forming pictures and shapes.

"Ew, soap opera."

Kairi mumbled disgustedly into the emptyness of her living room. It was empty, except for the green throw rug that covered the dark chestnut hardwood floor, the off white love seats and the coch, which she was currently sitting on. Her bare feet rested on the coffee table in front of her, which was quite clean, minus the stacked papers and a pencil.

She pressed another button, a triangular one of a soft blue color with a triangular shape, corners rounded, and the pictures on the tv screen changed. With more pressing the channels changed more, till Kairi finally shut the tv off, throwing the remote down next to her where it landed noislessly.

There was absolutly nothing to do, and it was only two pm on a saturday.

She stretched out tiredly on the couch, pulling a blanket from it's place hanging on the back of the couch and spreading it over herself for warmth.

_'I'll just take a little nap and then call Sora and Riku and see what they're up to.'_

Kairi thought to herself, slowly falling asleep on her couch, slipping away to darkness and dreams that no tv could ever match.

* * *

Contrary to Kairi's belief, Riku and Sora where not up to much at all.

They were in the basement of their house, working pieces of clay on pottery wheels.

Their hands were nimble, yet thick at the same time, calloused and caked with dry clay. Pushing the pedal with their feet to move the wheel they shaped the clay with their hands. Curves were formed, going in and out, till the desired shape was reached, and the wheel stopped moving.

* * *

Some time later, as the hours had passed silently while Kairi slept, it was four pm. The grandfather clock chimed four, and Kairi opened her eyes, hazy and sleepy. She groaned, then rolled onto her back, staring at her ceiling. Something was bothering her, like an invisible person prodding her. Kind of like the feeling one gets when they get their foot amputated, and you get the urge to scratch an itch on it. What was it? Kairi couldn't remember, but it was slowly forming in her mind.

"Ball...bark...batch...no...back...bank...BANK!"

She spoke silently, then jerked to an upright position. She scrambled off the couch, knocking the blanket and remote onto the floor. This went unnoticed as Kairi had run into her kitchen, slipping on sandals in the middle of winter, a light coat even though it was cold, and rummaging through a bowl of papers. She withdrew one envelope and reached for her house keys, stealing a glance at the round black and with clock that hung in her kitchen.

"Shit..."

Kairi ran, ran out of the kitchen, through her front door, forgetting to lock it, and towards the bank, which closed at 4:30.

Kairi had forgotten to pay her bills, it was 4:16, and on foot, she had a slim chance of getting to the bank on time without getting hit by a car.

"Oh good, they're still open."

Yuffie said as she approached the bank. Another girl was also running to the bank, pretty fast too, Yuffie noted, through the parking lot.

They both reached the bank doors at the same time, just as a staff member had come to flip the sign to 'Closed'. He noticed the girls standing there.

"Please! I just have to hand this in, it doesn't require any work please!"

Kairi had pleaded.

"This is my bill, please, take it please! It'll be late if you don't!"

Yuffie had begged.

The guy had taken one look at them, then his watch, and flipped the sign over. His work shift had ended, he didn't have to deal with two pyschos when he could be going home to a nice home cooked meal and some football on tv.

Yuffie and Kairi were silent, watching the staff member's back as he walked to parts unknown in the bank. The lights then turned off, the locks clicked. The bank was closed.

"Dammit."

"Crap."

Yuffie looked at the redhead standing next to her. A light pink jacket covered her from waist up, sandals adorned her feet. Her outfit was much like Yuffie's.

Kairi looked at the girl looking at her, noticing that she too was wearing sandals and a windbreaker.

* * *

"What a jackass though, all he had to do was take our flippin bank statements and leave them on the counter." 

Yuffie spat angrily as they sat leaning against the bank doors, catching their breath.

Although they were freezing more than they were catching their breath.

"Yeah. Hey, I have an idea."

Kairi said, and moved so she was facing the doors of the bank on her knees. She leaned down and Yuffie watched.

Kairi put the envelope at the base of the door and pushed. Slowy, the envelope made it under the door and was in the bank.

Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Brilliant, you're a genius."

She copied Kairi's movements, and a few minutes later her envelope was in the bank too.

"Well, now they can't say we didn't hand them in."

Yuffie said to Kairi, who laughed a little, then stood up, wiping her jeans for any dirt that had stuck.

The other girl followed suite.

"So. What's you're name?"

Yuffie asked.

"Kairi. Kairi Demrekel."

"Yuffie. Yuffie Kisaragi."

The two shook hands, then it was quite.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. Nice meetin you."

Kairi nodded, turning and jogging her way back to her house.

"You too."

Yuffie then turned on her heel and jogged in the direction of her house, away from the bank, opposite the way Kairi came and left.

It was almost funny really. It was almost fate. Call it whatever you wish, but that was how Kairi met Yuffie.

* * *

Authoress's Note:

Short chapter, I couldn't think of any way to continue without going into the next chapter. I have it all plotted out. So tell me what you think , thought, and leave a reveiw and tell all your friends.

Neko-chan (Kineko) -.-


End file.
